1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless audio-video (AV) transmission and receiver devices, more particularly to wireless AV transmission and receiver devices capable of improving quality of a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional audio-video (AV) source device, such as a computer, a game console, a Blu-ray Disc player or a multi-media player, is usually connected to a television or a projector through a transmission line so as to output AV content via the television or the projector. Moreover, since High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is capable of transmitting uncompressed audio signals and video signals through a single transmission line, which is relatively convenient compared with traditional component video transmission and fiber transmission, HDMI has become a popular AV transmission interface. However, HDMI transmission line unavoidably has an issue of signal attenuation in case of long distance signal transmission. Especially when there is a need for connection to a projector or for longer wires resulting from interior decoration, signal attenuation becomes more severe. Furthermore, a high price of HDMI is relatively hard to be accepted by most consumers.
Therefore, in recent years, companies in the industry have put efforts to develop wireless AV transmission, such as WirelessHD (High Definition), Wireless HDMI and WHDI (Wireless Home Digital Interface), each of which has been adopted in AV devices. The wireless AV transmission generally uses 5 GHz or 60 GHz frequency bands, and is capable of wirelessly transmitting 1080p/60 Hz Deep Color Full HD AV signals to a specific distance. Therefore, by means of disposing a wireless AV transmitter on an AV source device terminal such as a computer, a game console, a Blu-ray Disc player or a multi-media player, and by means of disposing a wireless AV receiver on an AV playback device terminal such as a digital television or a projector, wireless AV transmission may be performed between the AV source device terminal and the AV playback device terminal.
However, current wireless AV transmission is adopted primarily for transmitting a HD video signal to a HD playback device such as a digital television. If a lower resolution video signal such as a VGA signal is transmitted, images displayed on the HD playback device may be deformed or distorted arising from lower resolution.